The OC War
by GoddessOfCsilla
Summary: Through a series of events that will not fit in this summary box MarySuesStus and just plain bad OC's find their way into the Avatar world and it is up to a group of Avatard Commandoes to stop them.


**The Oc War**

By: GoddessOfCsilla

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Avatar, only my OC's and wacked-out situations.

**A/N- Yeah, no one take offense to this short story, ok? This is just a random thing I came up with one day and it is not meant to accuse anyone of making any bad OC's, etc. Please, no flames!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agni was truly a girl of few words. With perfect teeth, style, and hair, who else could top her in a competition such as the one at the Royal Fire Academy Ball.? Agni, or _Fire,_ was perfect.

With coco skin, auburn hair with natural gold accents, light blue almond shaped eye, and a fierce but flirty disposition she was nothing short of royalty. She was Admiral Zhao's niece, the originator of the Agni-Kai, or Fire Duel, and the beautiful wife of banished Prince Zuko.

Eyes fluttering like the ashes of pre-war Agni strolled along the sunlit path into the mountains. The golden sun, un-blemished and dazzling, set within the craggy rocks in the Willow Mountains. Sprinting through the silky mountain grass she paced up the side of the hills to gaze upon the beautiful scene.

In the multi-colored bushes that were scattered beside her animals stirred. Baby possum-rabbits cooed and scuttled from the safety of their nests to sit by Agni's feet. In the coarse brush a bird rocketed from its perch as a dirt-streaked, hard-eyed, camo soldier crawled through the foliage. Giving a silent nod to its comrades it inched forward, loathing and spite in its eyes as it gazed upon the beauty.

Taking a long sigh she sat upon a sun warmed rock and stroked the critter's backs as they cooed in her welcoming presence. A jerk of movement from the brush beside her caught her attention. Tears swelled from her large eyes and she leapt from the rock... Sprouting from the bush a meter down-hill was her true love and husband's head-Zuko.

The heavenly head bounced around speechless, hovering above the bush a few inches, enough for the hand supporting the dummy to be hidden. Agni squealed and shouted,

"Zuko!"

The head bounced along the horizon and downhill, Agni in tow, into a wood surrounded knoll. It stopped and so did she.

"

I knew you would come….I.."

**Whistle, Thunk, Screech, and Thud.**

The soldier replaced the dart gun into its holster resting on her hip. Springing from the brush and treetops five or so camo-coated soldiers crowded around the unconscious girl.

One soldier, a five-foot female with a palm pilot in hand, crouched low lifting the girl's head and taking off her helmet in one swift move. Placing the green and tan helmet on the ground her eyes scan the one eyed face. Brushing aside her bangs and revealing the eye-less space the crowd gave out 'Ewes" in several different accents.

"Definitely Agni-Kai," she said, smiling slightly as the head fell from her grasp and thunked onto the forest floor. "Number 874-B-Section MS- Mary Sue-Classified Creator (No doubt ZukoLover)-last seen in the Okedia Distant Horizon board-," a tall soldier with a dark helmet and feminine figure snorted, " another one of yours, funny- let's see, oh, niece of Zhao, married Zuko at 13- 15 kids-oh THAT makes sense- top 'ninja' of the Fire Nation-looks here like every fan art piece created of her only one eye show-that would explain it-yep, classic perfect OC."

They snickered all around the first soldier took a case from the front pocket of her combat suit. Banishing a set if all-purpose Mini Sharpies she selected the pink one from the ring. Upon Agni's forearm she wrote; 874-B-MS-DH(O)-CC-, 502nd, Megan.

They left the other two to lift Agni off her feet apply Anti-Waterproof Mary Sue Spray, Anti-Main Character Romance Bracelet, and the classic Non-Beauty Master Bending Fanny Pack. Jade, the tall black-helmeted overseer leaned against a tall fir tree and pulled out a palm pilot and began to moderate her fansites.

The ultimate 'leaders' in this division of the 502nd division were two soldiers Arya and Boomerang, or Megan and Leia. The 502nd had originated at the beginning of a long-hard war; The War of the OC's.

It all started with Nickelodeon and their plan to launch this genius TV series, Avatar: the Last Airbender, which started the madness. Inspired teen and collage students with no lives began to write their own stories about their, or their OC's, experiences in the Avatar world, it was the birth of the Avatar Mary-Sue.

No one is sure how it started, some say as a joke one animator drew a laptop with a wireless internet connection upon Appa's saddle one day. With the Avatar Fan Fiction Recourse as its homepage, the Aang Gang logged on. Then-the OC's sprang into the Avatar world! Hair color ranged from Bubble Gum-Orange-Jet Black-to Aquamarine, there were at least a couple dozen other 'Avatars', nearly 600 wives and girlfriends of Zuko/Fire Lord Ozhai/Aang/Sokka/Iroh, and 25 different benders(Shadow, Life, Peanut Butter, etc).

It was time for the innocent writers, Fan Site administrators, and others to bend together tom create a fighting force to stop the OC's from taking over the Avatar world and/or premiering in an episode and interfering in a main characters journey.

The band was formed; consisting of 6 random Fan Fic writers, their uncles from the marines and army, some ancient-Chinese culture consultants, Fan Site admids., and a few other useless tag-alongs. Together they formed the 502nd, named by their partially Star Wars crazed leaders, Megan.

Armed with various weapons of mass editing destruction, Spell-Check, REALLY big erasers, sharpies, jelly donuts, helmets, wicked army-gear, ear plugs, two Ipods, palm pilots, and other random junk to fight their way past the most ridiculous OC's, help save the day from run-on sentences like this one, and harmful appearances of OC's in the second season.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked this! Please R&R, no flames!


End file.
